New Girl
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Konoe Konoka is a new student to Mahora-Gakuen and is there for one reason to meet Sakurazki Setsuna. A bit AU and OOC, but please read and review!
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival

"Good morning everyone!" said Negi Springfield, walking into the class.

"Good morning Negi-sensei/kun!" most of the class shouted cheerfully.

"I have a surprise for all of you today!" smiled Negi, "We have a new student starting today."

The door slid open and a young girl with a cheerful look walked in.

"Please write your name and introduce yourself."

The girl went towards the chalkboard and wrote her name _Konoe Konoka_.

"I'm Konoe Konoka! I'm 15 years old, moved here from Kyoto, and one of my hobbies is fortune-telling."

The door slid open once again as another girl walked in with her eyes closed, and bandages on her left arm and a black bandana tied on her right wrist.

"Um…you're late again Sakurazaki-san." Negi said nervously.

"Sorry Negi-sensei." said the girl, walking towards her seat.

'_There she is…Sakurazaki Setsuna…I can't believe that I'm actually her in the same school and class as her!_' thought Konoka, smiling to herself.

"Oh well, Konoka-san, you can take a seat next to Asuna-san." Negi looked at Asuna, "Asuna-san can you please raise your hand?"

Asuna raised her hand as Konoka walked over to her, "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you too. Can I see your schedule?"

Konoka handed Asuna her schedule and sat next to her.

"No way, we got all the same classes! And who's your roommate?" said Asuna.

"Um….someone by the name Kagurazaka-san…." said Konoka.

"That's me! Kagurazaka Asuna!"

"Really? Wow!"

"Hey can you two keep it down?" said Setsuna from behind them with her head down.

"Geez, sorry Setsuna-san!" said Asuna, "Is that a new battle scar?" Asuna pointed at Setsuna's left arm.

Setsuna covered her arm, "None of your business."

"Asuna-san, Sakurazaki-san can you two pay attention?"

Setsuna just stood up and walked out of class, scaring Negi.

"There she goes again?" sighed most of the class.

Asuna just shook her head sadly and noticed the worried look on Konoka's face.

"Um…sorry if she scared you….she's been like that since she got back from Kyoto. She's usually shy and never did anything like this before." explained Asuna.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Befo-" Asuna didn't finish her sentence because the alarm went off.

"Not again." whined the class, packing their stuff and going back to the dorms.

"What's that alarm for?" asked Konoka.

"To be honest, I don't know. I tried asking Ku Fei, Kaede-san, Setsuna-san and Tatsumiya-san but they never told me anything about it." said Asuna, leading Konoka back to the dorms.

"Why them?"

"They're the four strongest girls in class, but Setsuna-san was injured so she can't still be doing whatever they're doing."

"Oh really? Setsuna-san is pretty popular." Konoka covered her mouth at what she just said.

"Hey Konoka you're not…falling for Setsuna-san are you?" Asuna grinned mischievously.

"N-No! I-I'm not!" Konoka practically shouted, waving her hands in her face, blushing madly.

"Relax Konoka! You're not the first girl to have a crush on her!" said Asuna, patting Konoka on the back "How about I tell you everything I know about her? Then you can go talk to Kaede-san since she's Setsuna-san roommate and they're in the room next door."

Konoka blushed as Asuna laughed.

'_This'll be a _long_ night._' thought Setsuna, watching them from the shadows.

--

Me: Ok is this enough? I'll continue it later (sweat drop) Have any ideas on who else (besides Secchan) that falls for Konoka? Please read and review if not then (sweat drop)


	2. The Reason

Chapter 2: The Reason

"…And that's all that I know." said Asuna, ending the story of everything that she knew about Setsuna.

"So Setsuna-san is basically the denial and serious type?" said Konoka, enjoying the new info on Setsuna.

"Yep, but I think that Kaede-san might have a different opinion since she's Setsuna-san's roommate."

"I'm back." said a voice.

"Hey bozu." Asuna noticed Konoka's questioning look, "You met him earlier, Negi, the short 10 year old teacher. He's also my roommate before you came along."

"Hello Negi-kun." smiled Konoka, seeing Negi walk up to them.

"Hello Konoka-san." Negi looked at Asuna, "Asuna-san, can you go find Sakurazaki-san? I heard that she's seriously injured this time."

"What am I? A messenger?" sighed Asuna, getting ready to leave, "Why didn't you got ask Kaede-san?"

"I couldn't find her. Not even Mana-san or Ku Fei-san." said Negi.

"Guess it can't be helped then. Wanna come Konoka?" said Asuna.

"Sure!" Konoka said happily, going to Asuna's side.

"It'll take awhile, so take your jacket."

Konoka grabbed her jacket and followed Asuna out the door. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Asuna decided to break the ice.

"So Konoka, why did you want to come to this school?"

"Um….it happened 4 months ago…back in Kyoto…it was there that I met Setsuna-san for the first time…." started Konoka.

Asuna's eyes widened as Konoka continued her story, '_Maybe she might know why Setsuna-san changed._'

* * *

_Four months ago:_

_It was about 10 at night when Konoka was walking to a small school. Since it was warm that night, she was wearing a light blue summer dress. On they way there, a group of guys followed her. Not knowing that she was being followed, she decided to take a small detour._

"_Hey little girl, are you lost?" said one of the guys._

"_It's not safe for a girl like you to be alone at this time of night too." added another guy._

"_Umm…thanks but no thanks. I know where I'm going." said Konoka, walking away from them but the last guy grabbed her by the wrists._

"_We're offering you some help but you don't want it? You're a bad girl!" _

"_Hey Taro, be nice to her." said the first guy._

"_Didn't know that you wanted her too Yoshi. What about you Tact?"_

"_Of course I do!"_

_Konoka struggled against Taro's grip and managed to get free. However, Yoshi punched her in the stomach, making her feel weak._

"_Now that's a bad girl." smirked Yoshi._

_Suddenly, a girl knocked him out cold._

"_Who're you?!" demanded Tact._

"_No one that you need to know scumbags!" said the girl, dodging Tact's punches._

_Silently, Taro pulled out a knife and snuck behind the girl, slashing her right wrist. The girl bit her lip from shouting in pain and kicked Taro's knife away._

"_Damn you!" Tact pulled out a gun and shot at the girl._

_The girl barely dodged the bullets and grabbed the gun out of his hands, twisting his hands in the process._

"_Are you two gonna leave now?" the girl said in a threatening tone, kicking Tact away._

_Taro and Tact got scared, picked up Yoshi, and ran away. The girl sighed in relief and knelt down by Konoka._

"_Are you ok?"_

_Konoka barely looked at the girl before fainting._

_Morning:_

_Konoka woke up in a bed at an unfamiliar place._

"_You're finally awake?" said the same girl that saved her._

_Konoka nodded, "Um…t-thank you for saving me last night."  
_

"_Hurry up and go back home." The girl left the building, leaving Konoka alone with breakfast and a newspaper on the table._

_Konoka sat down at the table and gasped when she saw the newspaper. Running out the door, she hoped to find the girl, but had no luck._

_**Sakurazaki Setsuna, cancelled at the last minute due to an injury in an accident. Current detail unknown, but heard that Sakurazaki Setsuna is quitting Kendo for good.**_

* * *

"…And that's what happened…" Konoka sighed sadly, "Because of me she got injured…and had to quit the thing she loved."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." said Asuna, putting her hand on Konoka's shoulder.

Suddenly, someone fell from the sky and landed in front of them, injured and fallen onto her back.

"Oh My god!"

* * *

Me: That's enough for now. Kinda bored and tired right now (damn cousin almost drowned me! ) Oh well, just hoped that you enjoyed this as much as I did (sweat drop) Guess who fell and you get a cookie XD See ya next time.

Thanks elfspirit7, hazumu-kun, Dauthi, animeaics, and Reusch17, for reviewing! See ya next time!


	3. The Short Time Together

Chapter 3: The Short Time Together

"Oh my god!" Asuna and Konoka ran towards the fallen person.

"Setsuna-san! What happened?"

Setsuna just winced as she stood back up and jumped away. Few seconds before she jumped away, Asuna and Konoka saw a couple of new fresh cuts all over her arms, back, and legs.

"What's up with that?"

"I don't know but I think that we should follow her."

Asuna and Konoka ran after Setsuna, and decided to split up since the road split into to and they didn't know where she went.

* * *

Konoka was running, not even knowing if she was going in the right direction or not, but she didn't really care. All she cared about was finding Setsuna.

'_Where is she?_' Konoka thought as she ran. She even looked around, but there was nothing but trees everywhere she looked. '_If I was Setsuna-san, where would I go?_' Konoka closed her eyes and tried to think where she would go.

Then an idea popped into her head. "That's right! Since no one's around, I can use my magic!" Konoka looked around herself once more to make sure that no once was there and pulled out her magic wand, "_Valde phasmatis illae silva, succurro mihi reperio Sakurazaki Setsuna-san!_"

A thin line of light appeared and Konoka followed the line. Few moments later, she saw Setsuna, stumbling near the trees.

"Setsuna-san!" Konoka cried, running towards her.

Setsuna looked back horror, "Look out!"

Konoka didn't even notice that there was a gap between herself and Setsuna and fell right in with Setsuna jumping after her. Soon everything went dark.

* * *

Konoka opened her eyes and saw that she was in a cave. Getting up, she saw Setsuna leaning on the wall opposite side of where she was.

"S-Setsuna-san?"

"You're awake now?" Setsuna got up and stumbled towards her with a small canteen of water, "Here, you need this more than I do."

"T-Thank you." Konoka took the canteen and took small sips, "Where are we?"

"In a cave near a place that I train." Setsuna went back to where she was minutes before and closed her eyes, "It'll take a few days before someone finds us. Unless you want to risk getting ourselves more hurt than we were, we can go now."

Konoka thought for a minute before deciding that resting there for one more day then heading back, "Can we stay here until tomorrow then go back?"

"It doesn't matter. You're just going to go by yourself anyways." Setsuna tried to move her left arm, but it wouldn't move, "My left arm's broken, and left leg's still a bit shaky from the fall earlier."

Konoka started to cry, "I'm sorry! All of this is my fault!"

Now Setsuna got nervous and for two reasons too! One: She never really saw anyone cry, so she doesn't really know what to do (mostly because she avoided other people and went out training). Two: She hated it whenever she saw girls cry.

"Um…uh…K-Konoe-san! P-please don't cry!" stuttered Setsuna, having a hard time to figure out the right words, "I-It's all my fault s-so please! Don't cry."

Konoka wiped her tears and sat next to Setsuna, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up!" Konoka wiped the last tears in her eyes.

Setsuna smiled a little, then quickly went back to her non-emotional face. She noticed that Konoka was starting to shiver from her thin clothes that she was wearing. Taking off her _haori_, she wrapped it around Konoka and held her close to keep her warm. Konoka blushed from the sudden movements, but she rather liked it and leaned in on the touch.

"We're going to be here until tomorrow morning, so get all the sleep that you can."

"Ok. Good night Setsuna-san."

And with that, the two girls fell asleep, Konoka sleeping with her head on Setsuna's shoulder while Setsuna's arm was around Konoka, keeping both of them warm.

* * *

Me: I'm pretty evil aren't I? :P Oh well, just hoped that you guys liked this since I kinda BSed this (sweat drop and hiding in corner) AS always please read and review!

Thanks: animeaics, Agent-Ayu, elfspirit7, Yumiko Himemiya, nolens volens, hazumu-kun, Reusch17, Windcardo, markesellus, and rune stine for reviving, supporting me, and for the tips!

Couple notes: Konoka was already aware of her powers, she's the cheerful happy-go-lucky type and Setsuna was never really social with anyone.

See ya all next time!


	4. I never want to see you hurt

Chapter 4: I never want to see you hurt

Konoka waited until Setsuna was asleep so that she can heal her wounds, but Setsuna was wide-awake.

"Setsuna-san, shouldn't you be resting? That _was_ quite a fall that you took earlier." said Konoka.

"I'm fine, and don't worry about my wounds. You should be going to sleep soon." replied Setsuna, trying to move her left arm, but all she got was a twitch and her left leg stopped shaking, '_At least my leg stopped shaking. But why isn't my arm healed yet?! It never took this long to heal before!_'

"Setsuna-san?" Konoka noticed Setsuna's worried face.

"Don't worry about me."

Suddenly, there was a low growl from the bushes outside. Konoka got scared and hugged Setsuna.

'_Why now?! I _knew_ that I should've killed it before! Why didn't I make sure that it was dead?!_' Setsuna thought angrily, '_If Konoe gets hurt, the Head Master will be mad at me!_'

"**Heh heh heh. What's this? The hanyo's injured? Ha ha!**" said a Demon.

"S-Setsuna-san….I'm scared." said Konoka.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what happens." reassured Setsuna, reaching for her sword.

'_But why? She's hurt because of me and I can't do a thing to protect her! Why am I so useless?!_' thought Konoka, putting her hand in her pocket where she hid her wand, '_But if Setsuna-san finds out about me using magic, I'll turn into an ermine!_'

"**Sweet! Not only there's a half-breed, but a mage too!**" said the demon.

Konoka's eyes widened as she clutched Setsuna's shirt tighter. Setsuna just gritted her teeth and clutched her sword tighter.

"Konoe…I….I'm sorry that I got you involved." said Setsuna, forcing her left arm to move and getting free from Konoka's grasps.

"S-Setsuna-san?"

"Don't worry." Setsuna turned to face her, "After all, if I die, you will too and I can't let that happen."

Konoka calmed down a bit, but she was still worried about Setsuna. Setsuna walked out of the cave and faced the dark demon who was smirking.

"**You just facing me alone mean certain death. I can kill you in less than ten minutes.**" mocked the demon.

"Konoe, close your eyes until I say so. I don't want you to see this!" Setsuna looked back into the cave to make sure that Konoka's eyes were closed and once she made sure that they were, Setsuna's eyes changed. Her eyes were cold, emotionless, and pure red instead of her warm and gentle brown ones she had minutes before.

"**Ah ha ha ha.** **So the hanyo shows her true self! Why make the mage close here eyes? It's more entertaining for someone to witness a weak hanyo get killed by a full blooded demon!**"

"You Can Shut Up Now. No One Cares." Setsuna said coldly, charging at the demon.

The demon ducked and punched Setsuna, knocking her a few feet away. Setsuna got back up and went back to her fighting stance as the demon smirked.

"**Come on you stupid hanyo! At least **_**try**_** to hit me!**" the demon laughed as she punched Setsuna multiple times.

Setsuna barely blocked most of the punches and jumped backwards to avoid the rest. "Is that all you got? I'm still standing!"

The demon got mad and unleashed a wave of her powers, knocking Setsuna back and hitting the wall behind her. She tried to stand, but fell back down.

"**You really disappoint me. As I thought, all hanyos are weaklings and can't protect anything!**" The demon raised her claws, "**Now it's time that you die!**"

"No!" Konoka ran in front of Setsuna and blocked the demons attack, knocking her away.

"K-Konoe?! I thought that I told you to stay hidden?" said Setsuna as Konoka helped her up.

"There's no way that I can leave you alone like that!" said Konoka, trying not to cry.

"**Your heart warming relationship is making me sick! Die!**" The demon appeared behind them and tried to thrust her claws into Konoka, but Setsuna took the hit. "**Keh. It didn't matter who I hit anyways. You'll die very soon! Ha Ha!**" and with that the demon disappeared, leaving a very worried Konoka with a half dead Setsuna.

* * *

Me: and that's enough. I re-wrote most of this, so I hope that this is better (sweat drop) I'll update the next chapter maybe tomorrow, so as always please read, review, and support me!

Thanks Agent-Ayu, elfspirit7, markesellus, Reusch17, and Kohaku Zelpher for reviewing! Hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	5. Gone away again pt 1

Chapter 5: Gone away again pt. 1

"Setsuna-san! Setsuna-san!!" Konoka was panicking; she didn't know what to do.

"Look there they are!" yelled a voice.

Konoka looked in the direction of the voice, worried that it might be another demon.

"Konoka! Sakurazaki-san!" shouted Negi as he ran towards them.

"Negi-kun!" Konoka shouted back in relief, "How did you find us?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we gotta bring Sakurazaki-san back!"

* * *

"Ohmigod! What happened to Setsuna-san?" said Asuna, looking at the new wounds that Setsuna had as Negi laid Setsuna on her bed.

"She…we were attacked…" admitted Konoka with tears in her eyes, "Please! Is there any way that we can help her?"

"She might be fine after a few hours of rest." said Negi, "But we have to do something about those wounds."

Suddenly, Setsuna started tossing and turning violently, letting out painful screams.

"W-What's going on?!"

Konoka was worried and touched Setsuna's forehead, but pulled back in less than a second, "She's really burning up!"

"W-What can we do?" said Asuna, really worried for her friend.

"I…I'll go get Evangeline-san!" and with that Negi ran out the door.

"Evangeline-san?" Konoka looked at Asuna, confused.

"I promise to tell you everything after this is over as long as you don't tell anyone." said Asuna. Konoka nodded, promised Asuna not to tell anyone. "Ok."

* * *

About 30 minutes after Negi left, Evangeline came in with a very grumpy look on her face. "So Sakurazaki has a fever, so what?" She stood in front of Setsuna, "She's a hanyo for god's sake! There's no way that she can die!"

"Eva-chan!!"

'_So that demon meant that Setsuna-san was the hanyo…It was so obvious and I never got it until now!_' thought Konoka, looking dejectedly at Setsuna.

"Um…Konoka? You ok?" asked Asuna, expecting the girl to say '_What's a hanyo?_' or '_Setsuna-san's a hanyo?!_'

"Asuna…This is entirely my fault!" Konoka cried, "The demon said that Setsuna-san will die soon! Isn't there any way to help her?!"

"Hm?" Evangeline looked at Konoka, "You…You smell like a mage."

Konoka froze. Asuna stared at Konoka, then Evangeline, then Konoka again. Negi did the same.

"Ah ha ha. Come on Eva-chan. There's no way that Konoka can be a mage." Asuna said nervously.

"Then explain why her blood reeks the same smell as old Konoemon!"

"Konoka-san…are you really…?" asked Negi.

"Promise not to tell anyone! If…If they find out, I'll…I'll…!" Konoka tried to convince them not to tell.

"Woah, woah! Slow down Konoka! First: Why would we tell anyone?" Asuna glared at Evangeline who just 'hump-ed' and turned away, "And second: That was the thing that I was going to tell you after this was all over."

"Yeah, well you do that while I try get rid of the poison that the stupid hanyo took." Evangeline put her hand about a foot above Setsuna and concentrated. After a few minutes, Evangeline grunted, "Argh! The poisons too strong! Whatever kind of demon she faced, it was a strong one."

"No please Eva-chan! There must be a way to save her!" pleased Konoka.

"Da-…-ter! I'll…-ill he-!" Setsuna muttered in between gasps of pain.

"What did she say?"

"I think she said 'Damn sister. I'll kill her!' Wait, Konoka was the demon that attacked her a girl or guy?" said Asuna.

"A girl."

"Hm…it might be…"

"It's Sakurazaki's sister." said Evangeline, almost smirking.

"Setsuna-san has a sister?" asked Konoka.

"Yeah, but she's a full-blooded demon, so they're half-sisters."

While they were talking, no one noticed that Setsuna got up and jumped out of the window muttering, "I'll kill her!"

* * *

Me: And done for now. I got a writer's block so forgive the shortness and random and stupid ooc-ness! (bows) Hope that you will all like it! As always please read, review, and continue to support me!

Thanks Agent-Ayu, elfspirit7, Reusch17, DarkSecChan, markesellus, and pigtopus for reviewing! (and if some of you haven't noticed, I re-wrote chapter 4!) See you all in the next chapter!


	6. Gone away again pt 2 and the explanatio

Chapter 6: Gone away again pt. 2 and the explanation  
(Konoka's P.O.V)

"Um…guys….where'd Setsuna-san go?" I asked, the first one to realize that Setsuna-san had left.

"Not again!" Asuna slapped herself on the head, "We should've locked the windows with magic."

"That won't do any good." Eva-chan crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "If I were you three, I would go look for her." Eva-chan opened her eyes again and turned to leave. "She's been poisoned and has a high fever. Normally, _normal_ people shouldn't even move and would be dead; however, since she's a hanyo, she'll live for a few more hours, then die."

I gasped, Asuna growled, and Negi-kun tried to calm down Asuna.

"You didn't have to say it like that Eva-chan!"

"Hmph. What I say is the truth, and since she's gone I'll take my leave now."

Suddenly, I held my heart and head in pain as images appeared in my mind.

"Konoka!"

"Not again!" I muttered before collapsing onto the ground and saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

_I opened my eyes again and saw that I wasn't with Asuna or Negi-kun anymore. Looking around, I saw Setsuna-san stumbling towards a tree. I followed her until she finally collapsed. Rushing over to her, I tried to help her, but every time I tried to, my hands always go through her!_

'_What's going on?'_

"_I can't die now…not until I kill my sister and protect Konoe this time!" Setsuna-san mumbled, trying to get back up again._

'_This must be another vision again!' I looked around; trying to remember the place when I wake up, but all of this was too real to be another vision!_

_I looked at Setsuna-san again and saw that she managed to stand. I sighed in relief that she was still alive. Suddenly, purple blades went through me and slashed Setsuna-san from behind!_

_Noooo!_

"…_ka!"_

_What?_

"…_noka!"_

_Who's calling me now?_

"…_Konoka!"_

_Asuna?_

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Konoka opened her eyes again and saw that Asuna and Negi were looking at her.

"What happened to you?" asked Asuna.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to go to Setsuna-san!" Konoka stood up and ran out the door, Asuna and Negi quickly following.

Few minutes later, Konoka managed to find Setsuna stumbling by the trees.

"Setsuna-san!"

Setsuna looked back in horror. "Get down now!" Konoka quickly looked back and saw the same purple blades that she saw in her vision. Asuna glanced back and quickly hit Negi down, barely managing to dodge the blades herself. Konoka, unfortunately, was cut on her arms and legs. "AHH!"

"Come on Setsuna. She'll die again because of you." said a voice.

"I didn't need to hear that from you!" Setsuna leaned on the tree, still weak from before.

"A mere half-breed like yourself doesn't even have the strength to defeat me, let alone scratch me." The demon woman jumped a few yards away from Setsuna, "Like always, your fangs will never touch me."

"First you killed my friends from before, now you want to do it again! What kind of sister are you?!" growled Setsuna.

"A demon one. Demons and humans should never fall in love, and you are proof of why. It was amazing that you could trust humans again after what they did to all of us!" the demon lunged at Setsuna as she barely managed to block the demon.

"I'll ask this again Satsuko!" growled Setsuna, "Why are you always trying to kill me after all this time?!"

"Lets see…our father died, my mother died, and of all people _you_ get to hold our fathers most prized possession but you never saw him, not even once!!" Satsuko grabbed Setsuna's neck, "Why do all the hanyos get all the luck?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Setsuna tried to get free from Satsuko, but her grip was too strong.

Satsuko looked at Konoka. "I guess I'll let you live for a little longer with Kanako." Satsuko dropped her half-sister and disappeared. Setsuna gasped for air and tried to get beck up.

"Setsuna-san!" Konoka, Asuna and Negi rushed over to her. Setsuna fell to her knees and leaned on the tree.

"Are you alright?" asked Konoka. Setsuna opened her mouth to say something, but she coughed blood.

"Negi there's got to be something that we can do!" said Asuna.

"I-I don't know!" said Negi.

"K-Konoe…" Setsuna whispered, barely audible but Konoka still heard her. "W-What?"

"Give me some of your blood…i-it's the only way to get rid of the poison that in me right now." Konoka nodded and took Setsuna's sword. Taking a deep breath, Konoka slashed her arm and let her blood flow into Setsuna's mouth.

"Konoka! What are you doing?!" shouted Asuna.

"Konoe's blood has a lot of magic energy, and I needed that much to get rid of all the poison that's in me right now." said Setsuna, wiping Konoka's blood off her mouth, "Thanks."

Konoka smiled and hugged Setsuna tight, "I'm glad that you're alright."

"Um…can we all go back so we can get everything straight out?" asked Negi, "I mean, so that we can all go back and explain everything from the beginning again?"

They all nodded and headed back to the dorms.

* * *

"Who's going first?" asked Negi.

"I will since I'm new here." said Konoka, "I'm a mage-in-training for about 10 years now, and I didn't know that there were others like me here. Oh and I have the ability to heal and see visions of the past or future."

"You go next brat." said Asuna, putting her hand roughly on Negi's head.

"Ow!" Negi swatted away Asuna's hand before he continued, "I'm also a mage-in-training, but for about 5 years. My ability is to fly, read minds, and some other basic types of magic."

"I guess it'll be me then Setsuna-san." said Asuna, "I'm this brat's partner. Ever since he came to teach here, I've been involved with all this crazy magic and stuff, and I'm kinda glad that I am. For some reason I have the ability to cancel magic."

"…I'm a hanyo…the daughter of a crow demon and a human…I lived for over 500 years now, but most of that time I was sealed by the Konoe Family and was unsealed about 10 years ago. I already knew the existence of magic since that time." said Setsuna.

"Wait, you lived for over 500 years?!" exclaimed Asuna.

"I said that I was sealed most of that time!" said Setsuna.

"By my family?" Konoka asked surprised.

* * *

Me: and end it there….sorry if it's confusing, random, and the ooc-ness! (sweat drop) I'll try to re-write it if it sucks! I might get a better idea after getting back from Grand Canyon! Until then, Please read, review, and continue to support me!!

Thanks: Agent-Ayu, markesellus, pigtopus, elfsprirt7, Kohaku Zelpher, and nolens volens for reviewing and for the tips! XD

Thanks a lot and see ya in the next chapter!!


	7. Reading about the Past

Chapter 7: Reading about the Past

"…That was long ago, so forget it." Setsuna turned to leave the room, but was stopped by Konoka. "Wait, please tell me why…why did my family did something like that to you?"

"Go as Dean Konoemon. He's _your_ grandfather right? He might be able to tell you why." and with that Setsuna left the room.

After Setsuna left the room, there was uncomfortable silence. Finally deciding to break the ice, Asuna decided to go with Konoka to the Dean's office. Agreeing with her idea, Negi and Konoka followed Asuna.

* * *

"Hm…Why the Konoe Family sealed Setsuna-kun?" said Konoemon.

"Yes. It seemed like something that bothered Setsuna-san though…" said Konoka.

"Well I guess that I should tell you, even though you were going to find out sooner or later…" Konoemon opened his drawer and pulled out an old book, "This is a diary from your ancestor, Konoe Kanako." Konoemon putting the book on his desk. "Would you like to read it or you want me to read it?"

"I'll read it." said Konoka taking the book and opened it to the first page.

"January 17th 1503, it has been a boring day so far until I decided to sneak out and go into the forest alone. I had so many bodyguards, it seemed like no one actually cared for me. I wanted to see if anyone really cared enough to look for me without some type of orders from my dad. That lasted until sundown because I had to go back home and I was hungry. However, that was hard. I got lost on the way to the forest. I was so scared and felt so alone, but I wasn't when that girl appeared.

She had black hair that was tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head and had brown eyes wearing something like a _Shinsengumi_ uniform, just smaller and without the _haori_. I tried to ask for her name, but she ran off. I followed her and found my way back home. Everyone was 'worried' about me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to know where that girl went. Little did I know that was only the beginning of something that was going to change my life and family forever."

"That wasn't very helpful. Skip to why your family sealed Setsuna-san." said Asuna.

"Ok." Konoka flipped to the last page that Kanako wrote in.

"January 17th 1504, it's been a year since Setsuna-chan started to hang out with me and I'm so happy! I still can't believe that daddy and mommy are against me being with Setsuna-chan! She's alone now since her dad betrayed her and her mom died! I don't know if she had any other relative or not, but if she did, it's obvious that they don't care about her too! Mommy and daddy wants this boy from the neighborhood to play with me rather than Setsuna-chan! I don't care, but I'm not leaving Setsuna-chan! Well this is all that I will write for now since Setsuna-chan is showing me something very precious to her that her father gave her when he still cared about her."

"What?! That wasn't helpful at all! Just a waste of time!" said Asuna.

"I know." said Konoka, about to close the book but saw more writing on the next page, "Wait, there's more. But it's not Kanako's writing."

"Well read it, it might be about your family."

Konoka nodded.

"I knew it! That damn hanyo finally showed her true self! What's worse is that her sister helped her kill Kanako! I knew that she was bad luck and a worthless hanyo that shouldn't even be near Kanako to begin with! What did Kanako ever see in that half-breed?! Why did that stupid half-breed even love Kanako?! Because of that useless and worthless 'love' between those two, Kanako died at a young age! There was no way that humans and demons would ever live in peace! I better seal that hanyo for good so that this village can be saved!"

Silence filled the room as the trio tried to access all what the last entry said about Setsuna. Thoughts filled their head like 'Setsuna killing a young girl?', 'Worthless love between those two?', 'Sister helped Setsuna kill Kanako?', or 'Setsuna's true self killed a young girl?'

"There's no way that Setsuna-san will kill anyone." said Asuna.

"But something happened at that time which caused Setsuna-san to kill Kanako." said Negi.

"No…this was all a…misunderstanding…" said Konoka, her eyes growing wide, "Setsuna-san didn't kill Kanako…"

* * *

Me: End there. Yeah! Finally back from Grand Canyon! I was so bored without a computer T.T Anyways hoped that you like this chapter (sweat drop) Hope that it was good enough for you readers ;) Sorry if it seemed confusing! As always, please read, review, and continue to support me in my fics!

Thanks markesellus, Collie-loves-yuri, Yumiko Himemiya, pigtopus, Reusch17, animeaics, Kohaku Zelpher, DarkSecChan, elfspirit7, and nolens volens for reviewing!

Just hope that this chapter is enough for you! See ya next time!


	8. Dream

Chapter 8: Dream

"If Setsuna-san didn't kill Kanako, then who?" said Negi.

"Satsuko…she hated and was jealous of Setsuna-san for being close to humans."

"If that's the case, then it all makes sense…" said Negi.

"Grandpa, can I borrow this?" asked Konoka.

"It was your ancestor's so go ahead and keep it if you wish."

"Thank you." Konoka left the room with Asuna and Negi.

* * *

'Huh? Great…another vision….'_ thought Konoka. She looked around and noticed that everything was old fashioned, so she thought that it was a vision of the past. Walking around, she saw two kids playing._

"_Nee Setsuna-chan. What was that thing that you were going to show me?" asked one of the kids._

"_This." Setsuna pulled out a small black jewel necklace, "I don't know why, but after Father gave this to me, he changed a lot…" _

"_Sorry…I shouldn't have asked…" said the first kid._

"_Don't worry about it Kanako! Here, I'll let you have it." Setsuna put the necklace around Kanako's neck._

"_You sure?" asked Kanako, "I mean…"_

_Setsuna shook her head, "You're my first friend, so might as well give you something!"_

_Kanako tackled Setsuna into a hug, "Thanks Setsuna-chan! This is the first time someone gave something to me!" Kanako kissed Setsuna on the cheek._

"_H-Hey!"  
_

"_**Setsuna! You silly little hanyo!**__" said a voice._

'T-That's Satsuko!'_ thought Konoka, watching the scene before her._

_Setsuna immediately looked around, but couldn't find anyone._

"_Setsuna-chan?"_

"_Kanako, we should get out of here." _

_Setsuna took Kanako's hand and ran back to her house, but was stopped by Satsuko._

"_**Where do you think you're going?**__" Satsuko stepped closer._

"_S-Setsuna-chan? I-Is that your sister?"_

"_My half-sister…Satsuko, you better not lay a hand on her! You want me remember?!" growled Setsuna, slowly stepping away from Kanako._

"_**Yes, but while I'm at it, might as well take some human blood!**__" laughed Satsuko, thrusting her claws into Setsuna's arm._

"_S-Setsuna-chan!" gasped Kanako._

"_D-Don't worry about me! Get out of here!"_

"_**Oh no you don't!**__" Satsuko grabbed Kanako by the throat with her free hand and raised her up high, "__**I still mean what I said earlier.**__"_

"_Satsuko stop!" Setsuna reached for Kanako, but Satsuko stepped on her back and kept her foot there._

"_**Setsuna, you also have demon blood running in your veins so why do you hang around humans so much? Especially this girl?**__" Satsuko kicked Setsuna away and threw Kanako towards her not a second later. "__**If she isn't afraid of you, then you didn't show her your other ugly monster form.**__"_

"_You wouldn't dare!" Setsuna stood in front of Kanako protectively, "You would have to kill me first!"_

"_Setsuna-chan no!"  
_

"_Kanako!" yelled a voice._

"_Daddy!"_

"_You half-breed demon scum! Get away from my daughter!" Kanako's dad ran towards them, but wasn't fast enough. While Kanako and Setsuna's attention were on her dad, Satsuko took that chance, killed Kanako, and disappeared._

"_Kanako? Kanako! Wake up!" Setsuna looked around but she couldn't find her sister anywhere._

"_How could you?! She was only five!" Kanako's dad grabbed Setsuna by the neck and threw her away, cradling Kanako's dead lifeless body._

* * *

Konoka woke up, finding herself in her room and light snores coming from the bed above. Quietly she got out of bed, walked out of the room not caring if she was in her pj's or not, and took a walk.

'_If that is what happened to Setsuna-san…then it wasn't her fault, but…_' Konoka's thoughts stopped when she heard someone's footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Setsuna walking with her eyes closed. '_Is she sleepwalking?_'

"Konoe? What are you doing here?" Setsuna opened her eyes and saw Konoka looking at her.

"Eh?...I was…uh…t-taking a walk." Konoka replied nervously.

"At 2 in the morning?" Setsuna raised a brow.

'_It was 2 in the morning?! Why didn't I look at the time before I left the room?!_' Konoka mentally punished herself.

"You should go back to your room."

"Eh?"

"You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out too long like that and it's dangerous here at night." Setsuna turned to leave, "I'll walk you back so come on."

Konoka followed Setsuna back to her room, but was uncomfortable about going back to sleep.

"U-um…S-Setsuna-san…can I stay with you tonight?" Konoka asked shyly.

Setsuna turned back at her blushing.

* * *

Me: and I'll stop it there for now. XD So how's this? Good? Bad? Tell me what you wanna see next in the reviews and I might make it come true XP Oh and sorry if it's still kinda stupid (sweatdrop) Still kinda on a writer's block here.

As always, thanks for reading, reviewing and supporting me in this fanfic!

Thanks: Agent-Ayu, markesellus, animeaics, pigtopus, elfspirit7, Reusch17, and nolens volens for reviewing!

* * *

Possible spoilers (:P):

Konoka: Thank you for letting me stay here Secchan.

Setsuna: S-Secchan?

Konoka: -blush- S-Sorry. I-If you don't like it I'll…

Setsuna: N-No it's ok…you can call me that…K-Kono-chan


	9. The fun day in Setsuna’s room

Chapter 9: The _fun_ day in Setsuna's room

"C-Can I stay with you for tonight?" asked Konoka as she blushed.

"Eh…um…sure…." Setsuna also blushed as she led Konoka back to her room.

On the way back was quiet, until Konoka's hand suddenly held onto Setsuna's.

"K-Konoe…?!" she blushed, unfortunately there wasn't enough light to see it.

"S-Sorry…I just…." Konoka also blushed, then she remembered something, "Nee Setsuna-san, can you stop calling me 'Konoe'? We're friends now right?"

Setsuna blushed darker, she never really like calling anyone by his or her first names.

"Please Setsuna-san?" Konoka gave her a puppy pout.

"Well...uh…K-Konoka….san?" stuttered Setsuna.

Konoka smiled and wrapped her arms around Setsuna's left, "Yep!"

If there was any light, Konoka would be laughing and thinking how cute Setsuna looked at how much she was blushing right now. Few minutes later, they went into Setsuna's room. Looking around, Konoka noticed that Kaede wasn't there.

"Where's Kaede-san?"

"On her weekend training. She does that every weekend." said Setsuna, "You can take my bed."

"Then where will you sleep?"

"On the couch."

"What no!" Konoka looked at the bed, "We could sleep together if we squeeze in a bit."

"W-What?!" Setsuna blushed.

"It's the least that I can do….unless I can sleep on the couch."

"No, you sleep on the bed and I sleep on the couch and that's final and go to sleep." Setsuna sat on the couch, managing to control her blush, and retied the bandana on her right wrist.

"Setsuna-san, why do you have that on your wrist?" said Konoka, knowing why already.

"….It reminds me of how weak I am if I couldn't protect anyone unharmed." said Setsuna.

Konoka suddenly sat on Setsuna's lap, wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and cried on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Eh? K-Konoka-san? W-Why're you s-sorry?" Setsuna blushed again.

"Because of me….you have that scar and you had to quit that tournament at the time!"

Setsuna sighed and rubbed Konoka's back for a minute before she realized, "Wait." Setsuna pulled Konoka back and wiped her tears. "You're that girl I saved?"

"You don't remember? Four months ago you saved me from those guys that tried to rape me or something." said Konoka, "Before I had that chance to thank you, you disappeared. So I came here to find you." Konoka leaned in and gave Setsuna a small shy kiss on the cheek. "So thanks for saving me."

Setsuna blushed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "You already thanked me before though….besides, I was gonna cancel the tournament and you made it easier for me to have an excuse." Setsuna put her hands up; expecting Konoka to yell or hit her but Konoka just leaned on Setsuna's shoulder, fast asleep.

'_When did she…?!_ _Oh well…goodnight Konoka._' thought Setsuna, giving Konoka a small peck on her forehead before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Morning:

Konoka woke up feeling warm. Opening her eyes, she found herself being held protectively by Setsuna, making her blush.

'_S-S-Setsuna-san's holding me!_' Konoka thought, her face slowly going back to it's normal color. She then noticed that Setsuna was starting to twist and turn in her sleep. '_Must be a nightmare._'

"Mom…no…please!" Setsuna muttered, her grip on Konoka slowly tightening, making Konoka worried.

"Don't leave me alone!" Tears slowly forming from her eyes.

"S-Setsuna-san!" Konoka said in gasps, Setsuna's grip was a bit too tight now.

Doing something that a mother would do (in her P.O.V.); Konoka kissed Setsuna on the forehead and stroked her back. "Shh…it's ok Setsuna-san….I won't leave you." Setsuna calmed down and open her eyes, blushing seeing that Konoka was doing the _exact_ same thing that her mother was doing in her dream.

"K-K-K-K-K-Konoka-san…?!"

Letting go of Setsuna, Konoka smiled seeing that Setsuna was ok and blushing.

"Feeling better Setsuna-san? You were kinda holding onto me a bit to tightly." giggled Konoka.

"E-Eh? Y-Yeah….I-I'm fine." Setsuna blushed 5 times more than she did before.

"You don't look fine." Konoka pressed her forehead against Setsuna's.

"K-K-Konoka-san?!" Setsuna would've fainted by now.

"You're a little warm, but nothing serious." Konoka pulled away and blushed slightly. "Um…T-Thanks for letting me stay with you Secchan."

"S-Secchan?"

"S-Sorry….I won-" Setsuna smiled, "It's fine Kono-chan."

Now it was Konoka's turn to blush. "We should get ready for school."

"School? Today, there's no school….You should go back to your room now…." Setsuna buried her head on Konoka's shoulder, "Unless you want to come with me for today…."

"O-Ok….where are we going?"

"That's a secret." winked Setsuna.

* * *

Me: Ok, that should be enough for now! XP Hope that you all enjoyed this! Hope that there was some good awkward/embarrassing moments, 'cause I don't know about it DX

Thanks: Agent-Ayu, markesellus, elfspirit7, Tatsumiya-san, and pigtopus for reviewing and supporting me!

See ya all in the next chapter!

* * *

Possible spoiler (XP):

Asuna: Holy crap! I never expected you two to be on a _date_!!

Konoka: A-Asuna! W-We're not on a date!


	10. The “Date” pt 1

Chapter 10: The "_Date_" pt 1

"Mou Secchan, tell me where we're gonna go." pouted Konoka.

"First go change. I'll be there soon." Konoka left Setsuna's room and walked towards her room. Once she entered, she noticed Asuna and Negi waiting for her.

"Where'd you go last night?" asked Asuna.

"No where." said Konoka.

"You were gone since 2 last night, so where did you go?"

"Just went out for a walk Asuna." said Konoka, changing into light blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt.

"For 6 hours?" said Negi.

"Uh…yeah…." Konoka blushed.

"You're blushing."

"Am not!"

"Come on! Tell me what you did last night!" said Asuna, "Or at least why you're dressed up."

"Fine! I went for a walk, then met with Secchan and spent the night at her room! Secchan told me to change and that she would meet me later." Konoka blushed furiously by just answering Asuna's questions.

"Secchan?" Negi asked, then Asuna realized, "Wait you don't mean Setsuna-san!"

Konoka nodded her head as someone knocked on the door. Konoka went to answer it and saw a _dashing man_ at the door.

"S-Secchan?" blushed Konoka. Setsuna nodded with a light blush.

She was wearing black slacks, a white un-buttoned dress shirt with the sleeved folded just below the elbows with a black shirt underneath; the black bandana was still tied to her wrist and sunglasses. Her hair was tied to a regular ponytail instead of her usual one.

"Wow, Konoka-san is he your boyfriend?" said Negi.

Konoka was about to say something, but Setsuna interrupted, "She's just my cousin, and I'm here to visit. Let's go Kono-chan." Setsuna grabbed Konoka's hand and walked out.

"We gotta follow!" said Asuna, slightly blushing.

* * *

"Sorry about that Kono-chan." said Setsuna, looking at Konoka, "Are you ok?"

Konoka had been blushing at how Setsuna looked, '_I should've dressed nicer too…_'

As if Setsuna read her mind she said, "Don't worry about the way you look. You're still beautiful." she added with a grin. That made Konoka blush even more than before.

Setsuna took Konoka's hand into hers as they walked. First, they stopped by the flower store.

"Ah Ryuzaki-san, here again for another batch of flowers?" asked the florist.

"Yes and a dozen roses." said Setsuna.

Konoka gave Setsuna a questioning look.

"Ryuzaki is a different name that I use whenever I come here. Full name: Ryuzaki Sei." whispered Setsuna.

"So when we're here, I have to call you…Sei-chan?" Konoka whispered back.

Setsuna nodded.

"Here you go Ryuzaki-san. By the way, is this your girlfriend? Quite a looker she is." the florist grinned, handing Setsuna a dozen roses, and another batch of flowers.

Konoka blushed, "Sei-chan is my cousin."

"Really? I thought for sure you two were lovers." the florist sighed, "But you must be special to him. He never brought a girl with him here before."

"H-Hayama-san!" Setsuna blushed.

"Another first! Ryuzaki-san blushed!" exclaimed Hayama.

"Let's go Kono-chan" Setsuna gave the money to Hayama and left.

"Hey." Hayama got Konoka's attention, "Stay _close_ to him."

Konoka didn't really know what he meant, but still nodded and followed Setsuna.

* * *

"Did you see that?" said Asuna.

"Sure did." said Saotome Haruna.

"By the way, what are you doing here?!"

"We were out and noticed Konoka-san with that cute boy!" said Kakizaki Misa. Her friends Kugimiya Madoka and Shiina Sakurako nodded in agreement.

"Who do you think he is?" said Madoka.

"He said that he was her cousin, but something doesn't fit about that." said Asuna.

"Like what?"

"I think I've seen that guy before."

"You know me too." said Negi.

* * *

'_Can't they work on their spying skills?_' thought Setsuna._ "We're almost there and I don't want Asuna-san and the others to find out._'

"Secchan? Is something wrong?" asked Konoka.

"Don't worry about it." Setsuna suddenly carried Konoka bridal style, "Hold on tight. We're going to _fly_."

"Wha…ah!" Konoka closed her eyes and held onto Setsuna tight.

Setsuna just jumped on top of the near by building and jumped to the next one, losing Asuna and the others behind.

"I knew it! There's something weird about that guy!" said Asuna.

"Oh well, we can't follow them and we don't even know where they were going, let's just ask Konoka when she gets back."

"Agreed."

* * *

'_Seems like they're not following. That's good.' _thought Setsuna, jumping off the building and onto the street, letting Konoka down or so she thought. Konoka kept her grip on Setsuna.

"K-Kono-chan?"

"Hm? Oh s-sorry." Konoka let go of Setsuna and stood on her own. She looked around and saw that they were in the forest. "Is this where we were gonna go?"

"In a way yes. There's a place that will take us where we need to go." said Setsuna leading Konoka deeper into the forest.

The forest was giving Konoka a very creepy and uncomfortable feeling that she would faint and some strange animal will eat her flesh and bones.

"D-Do we have to go in there?" she asked, scared.

'_Right. Mages have bad feeling about this forest…I can't leave her here, oh well._' Setsuna carried Konoka bridal style again. "This way you don't have to walk or worry about anything."

Konoka just nodded and hid her face on Setsuna's neck, not wanting to see what was in the forest.

* * *

Few minutes later, Setsuna found what she was looking for and touched it. A bright light surrounded them and soon they weren't in the forest anymore, but on the outskirts of a village.

"Kono-chan. You can open your eyes." said Setsuna, laughing a bit.

Konoka slowly opened her eyes and saw that they weren't in that creepy forest any more. Sighing in relief, she jumped out of Setsuna's arms, and looked around.

"Where are we Secchan?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna's eyes showed sadness in them as she led Konoka to two small rocks on the side of the road. One with the name _Kanako_ and the other _Setsuko_.

* * *

Me: End it there; the next part will be up soon, so wait a bit 'kay? ;) I kinda didn't wanna put it into one so I split it (sweat drop) Hope that you still enjoy this!

Asuna: In other words you were too lazy to put it into one.

Me: Shut up….wait how'd you get here anyways?!

Asuna: Ignoring this brat for now, thanks: Agent-Ayu, nolens volens, pigtopus, elfspirit7, and animeaics for reviewing!

Me: That's my line!

Asuna: I said it first so hah! Please read, review and support this kid's fanfic.

Me: Damnit another line! this is why girls are evil.

Suddenly attack by girls.


	11. The “Date” pt 2

Chapter 11: The "_Date_" pt. 2

Splitting one of the flowers that Setsuna bought earlier, she placed them in front of each stone.

'_This is why she wanted me to come?_' thought Konoka, confused on why she was here.

"My mother…and Kanako were gentle and kind like you." Setsuna faced Konoka. "At first I wanted to avoid you, not even wanted to be near you, but it was too painful." Setsuna stood near Konoka who was less than a foot away. "You remind me too much of them, and it would _kill_ me too see you in pain like the way they were." Setsuna grabbed Konoka by the arms and hugged her tight. "I don't know why, but it's like the third chance that I can protect you…embrace you….to…" Setsuna pulled Konoka back just enough to see each others blushing face. "Love you."

Konoka gasped as tears of joy fell from her eyes. "Oh Secchan." Konoka hugged Setsuna again. "When I first met you in Kyoto, I knew that it wasn't the first time that we met….the first time that I fell in love with you. I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me, and for loving me back and having the same feelings as me." Konoka pulled Setsuna back and had to make sure of one thing before she kisses her. "But do you really love me? It's not just some silly fantasy of you loving me in the form of Kanako-san and Setsuko-san?"

Setsuna looked at the ground for a second, then brought Konoka to a kiss. Pulling back a second later she blushed "Does that answer your question?"

Konoka hugged her tight "Yes!" then brought her for another kiss again.

* * *

After about an hour, they finally decide to go back.

"Here, these were originally for you." said Setsuna, handing Konoka that batch of roses.

"Thanks Secchan." smiled Konoka.

Setsuna led Konoka to the same spot where they entered the forest, and this time, the forest had a calm and comforting aura around it.

"So different from the first one." Konoka said surprised.

"Let's go." Setsuna took Konoka's hand and touched the same stone again. A bright light blinded them and they were just outside the city. Looking around, it was already three in the afternoon.

"We left around nine this morning right?" said Konoka.

"Yes, but that place is different from this place, in other words one hour there is about six here." explained Setsuna.

"Then maybe we should live there _alone._" said Konoka, making Setsuna blush. Seeing Setsuna blush, she smiled, "Oh you're so cute!"

"C-Come on. We haven't eaten breakfast and lunch so let's get some food." said Setsuna.

* * *

"Ara? Is that Konoka?" said Akashi Yuna.

Her friends Izumi Ako, Sasaki Makie, and Okochi Akira looked. True to her words, they saw Konoka eating with Setsuna.

"It is! Who's that boy with her though?" said Ako.

"Her boyfriend maybe?" said Makie.

"He looks familiar." said Akira.

"Let's call Asuna! Maybe she knows!" said Yuna, pulling out her cell and started dialing Asuna's cell.

"_Hello_?" said Asuna.

"Asuna! Did you know that Konoka has a boyfriend?!" exclaimed Yuna.

"_Haa? What are you talking about? Konoka doesn't have a boyfriend. If you're talking about that guy with Konoka right now, I think that's her cousin._" said Asuna.

"What? Cousin? So he's not her boyfriend?" Yuna sigh in disappointment.

"_Nope, wait they're back in town?! I'll be right there!_" Asuna hanged up and true to her words; she was there in less than 3 minutes.

"That was fast." said Makie.

"Forget that! Where's Konoka? I haven't seen her since she and wonder boy over there jumped on top of the buildings and away."

"Be quiet and they're over there." said Ako, pointing to Konoka and Setsuna sitting at the table, just across the street.

"I wonder what they're talking about." wondered Asuna.

* * *

'_Not again. They _really_ need to work on spying on others._' thought Setsuna.

"Secchan?" asked a worried Konoka.

"Don't worry. I think Asuna-san and some others are just spying on us." said Setsuna with a smile. Her smile made Konoka blush. '_Got her again_!' thought Setsuna with a smirk.

Catching her smirk, Konoka pouted. "Mou Secchan! You're mean!"

Laughing Setsuna had to fine a way for her new girlfriend to forgive her and knew just the thing. Putting her hand over Konoka's she looked into her eyes, "Sorry, Kono-chan. Can you forgive me?"

Knowing that she couldn't be mad at Setsuna for too long she sighed happily, "I forgive you. I can't be too mad at you forever."

"Thank you." Setsuna pulled Konoka hard enough that she was sitting onto her lap and gave her a small qiuck peck on the lips. "We should head back now. Those eyes are starting to get annoying." Setsuna whispered into Konoka's ear.

Blushing Konoka nodded her head and got up from her place. Paying for the meal, Setsuna led Konoka back to the dorms, where Asuna and the others that spied on them were waiting.

"I knew it." sighed Setsuna, shaking her head as she saw Asuna sitting on the steps to the entrance of the dorms.

"Konoka! I never expected you to be on a date!"

"W-We're not on a date!" said Konoka.

"Then why were you two getting all close and comfortable for?" said Haruna.

"I haven't seen my cousin for years!" Setsuna made up and excuse. "Besides, she's almost like my sister."

"Yeah! I haven't seen Sei-chan sine I was in elementary school!" Konoka also made up a lie.

"I smell two...no three lies." said Madoka.

'_Crap!_' both Konoka and Setsuna thought.

* * *

Me: And I'll end it there for now! XD Seems like Konoka and Setsuna are in trouble here! How're they gonna get outta this one? Find out in the next chapter! XD Sorry for the OOC-ness, but it make them more funnier that way!

Setsuna: No it doesn't! Change me back now!

Me: No can do Sakurazaki….wait, first Kagurazaka and now you?! Who's next? Konoe?

Konoka: You called?

Me: Just get outta here with your girlfriend.

Konoka: Ok! Come on Secchan!

Setsuna: H-hai! Ojou-sama!

Konoka: Mou! I like the way that Fate-kun's making you calling me Kono-chan! –turn towards me- Thanks Fate-kun!

Me: No problem jou-chan. Now with them outta the way, please, as always, read, review and continue to support me in this fic! See ya next time! (For some of you who don't know or might get confused, Setsuna only _looks_ like a boy and the people around them thinks that they're a couple.)


	12. Final Battle pt 1

Chapter 12: Final Battle pt. 1

"So Konoka, who's the guy?" said Haruna.

"M-My cousin from Kyoto!" Konoka grabbed Setsuna by the arm, "R-Right Sei-chan?"

"Seems like a boyfriend than a cousin." said Yuna.

"I-I lost my parents when I was little….Kono-chan's all that I got now!" said "Sei", eyes showing a hint of sadness, luckily no one noticed.

"Come on, let's leave them alone." said Akira.

"Yeah, don't you feel sorry for…what's your name?" said Ako, laughing a bit.

"Ryuzaki Sei."

"Let's leave Ryuzaki-san and Konoka-san alone." said Ako.

"Ok fine, but next time we won't!" said the three cheerleaders and Asuna, pointing at them.

Both Konoka and "Sei" sighed in relief.

"Well, I'll see you next time Kono-chan." "Sei" left, hiding behind the trees until it was safe to go back into the dorms.

"Bye Sei-chan!" Konoka hummed happily as she went to her room with Asuna.

* * *

"Konoka-san! You're back! Where did you go with that boy?" said Negi.

"Who, Sei-chan? We just went walking around the park and into the town. Then we went to get something to eat before we went back here." said Konoka. '_At least not _all_ of it was lies._'

"Hm…" Asuna gave her a suspicious glare before going back to her bunk. "Oh well, I'm tired and I gotta get up early for work."

"Kay good night."

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay too. Good night Konoka-san." Negi went to his futon.

"Good night Negi-kun." Konoka looked around. "Hm, I'm bored and worried about Secchan…I'll check on her." Konoka silently left the room and went towards Setsuna's only to see her just returning and looking around suspiciously.

"Secchan!" Konoka whispered. Setsuna jumped, but soon relaxed seeing that it was just Konoka.

"H-Hey Kono-chan." Setsuna laughed nervously.

"Thanks for today Secchan. I really enjoyed it." smiled Konoka.

"You're welcome. Shouldn't you go back to your room?" Setsuna blushed.

"Mou! You sound like you don't like being around me!" Konoka pouted.

"I-It's not that!" Setsuna sighed, "Forget it. Why'd you come back here?"

"To see if you were ok."

Setsuna frowned a bit as she pulled Konoka into a tight hug, "I can take care of myself you know."

Konoka blushed and returned the embrace, resting her head on Setsuna's shoulder, "I know, but I can't help but worry about you."

"Are you gonna go back to your room?"

"No, besides…." Konoka pulled back a bit and kissed Setsuna lightly, "I like sleeping with you."

"Ok, ok." Setsuna carried Konoka bridal style into the room and laid Konoka on her bed.

"Mou Secchan! Lie with me!" Konoka pouted. Setsuna slightly laughed and did as she was told. The two fell asleep while embracing each other.

* * *

"I knew it! Konoka really liked Setsuna-san!" whispered Asuna, watching the entire scene from about two rooms away from Setsuna's room.

"I can't believe that good looking guy was actually Sakurazaki-san!" Yuna had hints of disappointment in her voice.

"But ever since Konoka-san came here, Sakurazaki-san's starting to get nicer. She actually laughed!" said Akira.

"Yeah." Asuna yawned "I'm gonna go back to my room now. See you two tomorrow."

"Good night."

* * *

2 A.M

Setsuna awoke from her light sleep and slowly got out of Konoka's embrace. "Sorry Konoka, but…I don't want you to be like them…." Setsuna whispered sadly, writing something for Konoka when she woke up, changing her clothes, took her sword and left the room.

After about 30 minutes of walking, she found Satsuko waiting for her from atop of the trees.

"So you actually came. Your decision."

"I won't let you do whatever you want Satsuko! I'll kill you once and for all tonight!"

"Once a stupid sister, always a stupid sister!" Satsuko and Setsuna began to fight fiercely.

* * *

Me: Ok, that should be enough for now XP Kinda don't know what to do with this story anymore (sweat drop) Anyways, I'm almost done with this story and will be working on the other two. See ya all next time!

Konoka: Mou! Fate-kun! Don't forget to thank your reviewers!

Me: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me jou-chan. Thanks Agent-Ayu(x2), markesellus(x2), elfspirit7, DarkSecChan, and nolens volens for reading, reviewing, and supporting me all this time!

Asuna: Hey, don't forget to add a spoiler.

Me: Fine! I'll try (mutters: gorilla woman)

Asuna: What was that?!

Me: Nothin'

* * *

Possible spoiler:

"Mmmm….Secchan?" Konoka woke up, not seeing her girlfriend next to her.

She looked at the clock: _7:30_. Noticing a note next to the clock, Konoka got out of bed and looked at the note, gasping at what was written inside it.


	13. Final Battle Pt 2

Chapter 13: Final Battle Pt. 2

"Setsuna today will be the last day that you will see her." said Satsuko blocking Setsuna's attack.

"Maybe so, but I will kill you." said Setsuna, jumping away from Satsuko.

"Foolish sister! No matter how hard you tried, you'll never defeat me!"

"I know I will!" Setsuna lunged for Satsuko, but missed.

Satsuko kicked Setsuna's back, making her fall to the ground.

"500 years….After all that time looking for you, you're still living in happiness!" Satsuko began to stomp on Setsuna's back. "Now give me the jewel, and I might let you live with your life."

Setsuna coughed some blood "If it's _that_ jewel, I don't have it anymore."

"You just signed your death wish!" Satsuko pulled out her sword and stabbed Setsuna's hand.

* * *

"Secchan!" Konoka woke up in a jolt. Looking at the time, it was only 7:30 in the morning. '_Just a dream…please let it be a dream!_' Konoka looked around and didn't see Setsuna anywhere. Getting a bad feeling, she looked at the table and saw a note there.

"_Dear Konoka,_

_I am sorry for not being with you right now, but I had something that I must take care of today. Kaede should be there around eight or earlier, so you can go to school with her. Today…might be the last day that I will see you…I am sorry, but I love you too much for you to even be with me right now. You see…Satsuko and I have our differences and we must settle them today…but with the cost of one or both of our lives. It was nice meeting you…loving you…thank you for everything…_

_Goodbye, Setsuna"_

"No…No…Secchan! You can't just leave me!" Konoka ran out of her room.

"Konoka-dono? What were you doing in my and Setsuna-dono's room, de gozaru?" asked Kaede.

"Kaede-san, do you know where Secchan is?! Please! It's really important!" Konoka practically cried, clenching the note in her hand.

"Today? Hmm…She might be out skipping class and went on patrol until classes are over, de gozaru." replied Kaede.

"Where? Can you take me there?" asked Konoka.

"I can, but today is….never mind de gozaru. Let me get Mana-dono and Ku Fei-dono first de gozaru." Kaede left. Few minutes later, she came back with Mana and Ku Fei.

"Trying to find Setsuna when today is…_a bad day_…." Mana muttered under her breath.

"Setsuna doesn't like to be seen on this day aru. Why look for her aru?" said Ku Fei.

"Konoka-dono wants to find her."

Mana looked at Konoka and slightly laughed, '_So that's why. I can see a resemblance._'

"It take awhile to find Setsuna aru. Let's hurry before class starts aru." Ku Fei left with Mana, Kaede, and Mana following behind.

'_Please don't die Secchan!_'

* * *

"Let me ask you again, where is father's jewel?" Satsuko licked Setsuna's blood off her blade.

"I…told you…I don't…have it…anymore!" Setsuna said in between gasps.

"Quit lying!" Satsuko began to stomp on Setsuna's back again. She stopped after a few minutes when Setsuna coughed a lot of blood. "If you don't tell me, I'll kill your precious Kanako again."

"Leave her out of this!" growled Setsuna, pushing Satsuko off her back. '_Raimeiken!_'

Lighting came out of her sword, but grazed Satsuko's arm.

"You stupid hanyo." Satsuko lounged for Setsuna this time and ripped off her hair band, making Setsuna's hair loose.

'_F-Father?! No! Damnit! Setsuna really looks like our father!_' thought Satsuko, shaking her head.

Taking this chance, Setsuna launched another attack on Satsuko and managed to hit her directly. "_Hyakuretsu Okazan!_"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" said Mana.

"Yes. It seems like there's some demons that came in and Setsuna-dono's taking care of them." said Kaede.

"Why would Secchan take them by herself?" asked Konoka.

"You don't know? Today Setsuna's Birthday…but also death day aru." said Ku Fei.

"Every year on this day, she goes around, killing any stray demons if they come in, hoping to forget this day." added Mana.

"Let's go de gozaru. Setsuna-dono might need our help de gozaru."

After running for a few minutes, they found Setsuna and Satsuko locked into a battle.

"Secchan!"

Setsuna didn't pay attention to her and continued her battle with Satsuko. However, Satsuko, on the other hand, saw Konoka and grinned. After blocking one last attack from Setsuna, Satsuko jumped in front of Konoka.

"Hi!" She smiled evilly.

Finally noticing Konoka, Setsuna ran towards her. "Kono-chan get away from her now!"

Raising her claws, she grazed Konoka's shirt, showing a necklace that she wore.

"I thought so. Setsuna gave you the jewel." said Satsuko, grabbing Konoka by the throat and ripping the necklace off. "I guess that I should apologize. You _were_ telling the truth when you said that _you_ didn't have it."

"Leave her alone!" Setsuna kicked Satsuko's side, making her drop Konoka. "Kono-chan, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. I am Secchan." said Konoka.

Setsuna lightly flicked Konoka on the forehead. "Baka! Why did you come here?!"

"I was worried about you!"

"Kaede, Tatsumiya, Ku Fei, Take her away as far as possible…" Setsuna turned away from them, "It was nice working with you. Thanks."

"Secchan!"

Kaede grabbed Konoka and left with Mana and Ku Fei.

"W-Wait!"

"Setsuna-dono told us to take you away de gozaru." said Kaede.

"Bu-But!"

"She wants to finish her battle with Satsuko. You being there would only distract her." said Mana.

Konoka reluctantly left them take her back to school.

* * *

"Now with this, I can kill you easily." Satsuko tied the jewel to her sword, but electricity made her drop the sword. "What?! Why?!"

'_**Setsuna-chan.**_' said a voice.

"Eh?" Setsuna looked around, but only saw Satsuko, '_That voice….it couldn't be…'_

'_**Only **_**you**_** can use the jewel.**_' said another voice.

"Me?" Setsuna closed her eyes and saw two light figures. '_They look familiar…_'

'_**Yes. Believe in yourself and you will be able to defeat Satsuko.**_'

"But I don't even know how to use the jewel." Satsuko tried to use the jewel again but was stopped by the electric shock.

'_**You don't need to know how to use it. Your father's the one that made it so that he can protect us.**_**'**

'_**Just remember who you want to protect, then you can unleash the jewels full power!**_'

"Damnit!" Satsuko glared at Setsuna, "What the hell did you do to the jewel?!"

'_**Satsuko doesn't realize it, but since she's using the jewel to kill you, it won't work.**_'

'_**Don't worry Setsuna-chan. We will be here with you until you go back to Konoka-san.**_'

"Thank you…Mother…Kanako…." Setsuna opened her eyes and calmly walked towards the jewel. "You don't understand do you Satsuko." Setsuna picked up the jewel. "Your desire to kill me is what's causing the jewel to reject you." Satsuko glared at Setsuna filled with her hatred and jealousy. "And because of that, you will never be able to even use one percent of the jewel's power." Setsuna tied the jewel to her sword and it began to glow brightly.

"Why?! Why can you use it but not me?! I was father's first child! A full demon! So why?!" Satsuko blindly charged at Setsuna.

"Because you carry too much hatred within your heart." Setsuna easily dodged her attacks and striked Satsuko on the back with the back of her sword. "Satsuko let _me_ ask _you_ something, did you ever, once in your life, cared about anyone besides yourself?"

"Ha! Caring for anyone but yourself is for the weak! All that the people that you care about are nothing but a huge burden!" Satsuko tried to slash Setsuna's legs, but she jumped before Satsuko even connected.

"You're wrong about that. That's why….." Setsuna thrusted her sword into Satsuko's diaphragm "That's why you will never gain true strength."

Satsuko laughed and grabbed Setsuna's sword by the blade. "You're too soft Setsuna! You should've killed me with that shot!" Satsuko thrusted her hand into Setsuna's stomach. "And I was soft for not killing you with enough poison that day!"

Both coughed blood and collapsed.

* * *

It was now the end of third period and Konoka went out having a very, _very_, bad feeling.

'_Secchan…Secchan…Secchan!_' Not noticing, Konoka ran towards the place where she was with Setsuna earlier that morning.

About half an hour later, Konoka gasped and nearly fainted seeing all the blood all over the place with Setsuna and Satsuko in the middle of it.

"N-No!" Konoka ran towards Setsuna and placed her head on her lap. "P-Please Secchan…Let this be all a joke!" Tears fell from Konoka's eyes and onto Setsuna's pale face. "Please Secchan say something!"

* * *

Me: There, hope you all like it I tried my best even though I got a writer's block (sweat drop) I kinda feel bad for killing Sakurazaki again.

Setsuna: 'Kinda feel bad'?! You killed me twice!

Me: I apologized already geez! Anyways I'll put a "Happy" epilogue if that's what you readers want ;) Hey, I'm not _that_ evil.

Konoka: Yes you are! Give my Secchan back!

Setsuna: -blush- Ojou-sama….

Asuna: Ya know, Konoka's gonna kill you for killing Setsuna-san.

Me: That's why I said "Happy" epilogue Pay attention will ya Kagurazaka.

Asuna: Why you!

Me: Anyways -ignoring the trio- Thanks HimeBudosen, Agent-Ayu, pigtopus, elfspirit7, markesellus, and nolens volens for reviewing! See ya all in the last chapter! Sorry for the strange OOC-ness and the AU-ness.

Konoka, Setsuna, and Asuna: The hell you are!

Me: Leave me alone! See ya all next time! -runs from the trio-

* * *

Couple notes:

1: Setsuna's personality changed after she spoke with her mother and Kanako making her more confident in her battle and gained more speed and flexability.

2: The jewel's power increases you power by 120 percent and Konoka was wearing the jewel becaue it was a "famlily heirloom" from Kanako.

Hope that this cleared any confusion. Still confused? PM me and I'll try to answer your questions. See ya next time!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

A year passed since Setsuna died and Konoka was depressed. Asuna, Negi, and Kaede were worried about her since she never really smiled since Setsuna died.

"Konoka-san, you know Setsuna-san wouldn't be happy if she saw you depressed all the time." said Negi.

"Secchan's not here…Secchan's dead….Secchan won't come back." muttered Konoka as tears came out of her eyes.

Suddenly, a black cloaked figure appeared behind them. Not knowing if this figure was friend or foe, Negi, Asuna, and Kaede were prepared to attack.

"Who are you?!" demanded Asuna.

The figure walked forward, making them nervous. Either this person was overconfident or just plain stupid.

"What do you want with us?" said Kaede, having a feeling that she knows who it is.

The figure just pointed to Konoka.

"Get away from her!" Negi stood in front of Konoka protectively.

"Someone very important to her died! Why would you want her for?!" said Asuna.

"Asuna-dono, just give Konoka-dono to her." suggested Kaede.

"What?! Kaede-san have you lost your mind?!" said Negi.

"Just watch and try not to cry." smiled Kaede.

Negi, Asuna, and Kaede stood aside as the figure went up to Konoka and hugged her from behind.

"Sorry. I've left you alone all this time." the figure whispered in a soft and caring voice in Konoka's ears.

Konoka almost immediately stopped crying and turned towards the figure. Pulling off the hood, she hugged her tightly, crying tears of joy.

"SECCHAN!!"

"What? But….how?!"

"Someone helped me. I was half-dead when Kono-chan was with me." Setsuna sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"Did it have to take you a year to come back though?!" said Asuna, slapping Setsuna's face, "You made her wait a whole year!"

"A year?! It's been that long?! I thought that I was gone for three weeks!" said Setsuna.

"Three weeks my ass!" Asuna hit Setsuna again. "Don't you know how depressed Konoka was?! We almost took her to a hospital 'cause she won't eat, sleep, or even drink!"

"I got it now!" Setsuna hung her head low, "Someone already gave me a lesson about that so now." Setsuna hugged Konoka tight. "I won't leave her side until the day that I die."

Konoka hugged Setsuna back.

"So care to explain before you to…_get it on_?" Kaede giggled at the last part, making both Setsuna and Konoka blush brightly.

"Like I said, 'someone helped me' I don't remember who exactly, but this person helped me get better. After the first week that I met this person, he gave me a lecture on how foolish that I was for using my father's jewel, since it has a side effect, against Satsuko and for making Kono-chan cry." Setsuna paused and hugged Konoka tighter as if she was going to disappear.

"Secchan?"

"….T…the week after that, this person trained me back into shape. Or might as well call it 'hell week' since I never rested when he trained me." Setsuna lightly laughed at that.

"So you're gonna stay for good?" said Negi.

"Yes." Setsuna smiled, "Now can we go? I'm kinda tired after getting here."

"One thing that you need to know before we get back." said Kaede.

"What?"

"The room order's change so you got a new roommate."

"Who?" Setsuna turned her head towards Konoka who blushed. "I'm fine with that." Setsuna kissed Konoka on the lips before following everyone back.

* * *

Me: There told ya that I wasn't _that_ evil!

Konoka: But you still killed Secchan

Me: Jou-chan, did I _say_ 'kill'? It was 'half-dead'

Setsuna: You _half-killed_ me

Me: You're not helping me….anyways -ignoring the lovebirds- thanks markesellus, Agent-Ayu, pigtopus, elfspirt7, and Natasia Tokado for reviewing! Hoped that you all enjoyed this fanfic!

Konoka: Please read and review Fate-kun's future fanfics after this!

Me: uh…t-thanks jou-chan

Konoka: You're welcome (changes tone) Just don't kill my Secchan again!

Setsuna: O-Ojou-sama….

Me: Fine fine. See ya all next time!


End file.
